Blanks
Blanks (블랭크, Beullaengkeu) are organizations in Denma. Summary They're first mentioned in The knight (13). And they're first appeared in (15). They're independent Quanx organizations of gangland. History In The knight (13), the Conqueror orders his henchman to the outer planet Quanx dealer said to be able to get a connection to them safety, he should call Juwan up at once. Juwan says Conqueror to it's heard to judge the predominance among the forces, since there are countless possibilities and matchups that can happen when Quanxs team up, if the battle Quanxs that are hired by the Emperor or other nobles are ferocious hunting dogs, then they're ravenous wolves, impossible to tame, no one in universe eight could become their masters. In (15), the directors of a Blank are appeared. They arrive with Juwan in front of the Conqueror, the Consonant Guards and Jiro. The Conqueror says it's perfect timing. Juwan recognizes the Consonant Guards who's with Jiro are friends from the Emperor. The Conqueror says they'll exchange greetings once the trespassers are taken care of, he'd like to witness the skills of them. The Medium Height Director analyzes Jiro and the Consonant Guards with his eyes and says are three are Hypers, the one is the center though absolutely wasted trash, the other two are on the Inter-Planetary Teleportation level. The Consonant Guard ㅁ (Mieum) slashes to the Medium Height Director and says that he should've used the time to analyze to focus on defense, all of he'll end up like this idiot if he doesn't give back his friend's key. But then, at the same time, the Medium Height Director is divided his body into two and filling the empty space with replicated transparent his the other body, and says he was in fact focusing on defense, in order to take on two enemies on the Interplanetary Teleportation level, he'd need two alike for himself. After that, the two Medium Height Directors grab the Consonant Guards and grasp the Consonant Guard ㅁ's neck to separate his body and head, and he says the remaining the Consonant Guard ㅅ (Siot) to those known as dogs who serve their masters, he should go tell his master, that he should call quits now if he wishes not to lose what he was in his hands, now, and he sends back him, and he teleports to there. The Medium Height Director attaches to his body and returns to it. After seeing this, the Conqueror applauds that he has made a great choice, indeed. The Tallest Director holds Jiro and asks Juwan what should they do with this. Juwan recognizes Jiro and talks him to now he remember, he did think he looked familiar, how he did he end up meeting this guy again, here, he remember him, he does even intend to repay his debt to him. Jiro asks Juwan to he should give the key back, if he can't return it, his family will be put in danger. Quanx abilities *Directors of a Blank **Interplanetary Teleportation *Tallest Director **Quanx Detection *Medium Height Director **Quanx Analysis **Replication *Shortest Director **Memory Reading *Gongja Characters Directors of a Blank Medium Height Director, Shortest Director, Tallest Director They first appeared in The knight (15). They last appeared in (54). *Tallest Director *Medium Height Director *Shortest Director *Gongja Caesar's Team *Caesar *Gaya (former) *Daniel (former) Category:Gangland Category:Blanks